


Red Dead Redemption Oneshots and Short Stories

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl
Summary: Bill Williamson is soft on the reader but doesn't know what to do and seeks some feminine advice on the topic.





	1. Chapter 1

Directory:  
Micah x Reader Prt. 1.  
Micah x Reader Prt. 2.


	2. Micah Bell x Reader (Part 1)

Micah and Javier had been sent to the town closest to camp to scout out possible ways to get money for the gang. The town was small, quiet, and wouldn't be worth much for the gang if not for the train station that would bring in trains carrying expensive cargo. Micah wouldn't have given a shit about this town had it not been for the station either... until he caught sight of a familiar (h/c) woman with (e/c) eyes. It was (y/n). It had been years since he had seen her. 

She had been the one that got away. Her father had wanted more for his daughter than the gang life she would have been brought into and she had been weary of becoming an outlaw. The two had gone their separate ways and started their own lives. Micah had nearly forgotten about her but seeing her again just brought everything back.

"Keep working. I have some personal business to do." Micah told Javier before walking off 

"Where are you-" Javier started to ask before realizing Micah had already fucked off to wherever he was going.

Micah sauntered up to the woman. "Well, well, well, Ms. (maiden name), it's been some time."

"Mr. Bell, that it has... and it's not (maiden name) anymore. It's (married name)."

"You got married?"

"I had to. My father found me a gentleman to marry. He provides for me. Which reminds me, I really have to go. He gets in a foul mood when I'm not home when he gets home. It really was nice seeing you Mr. Bell. I've missed you dearly. Perhaps someday things will be different." (Y/N) said before kissing his cheek. She left and Micah returned to where Javier was.

"Not one fucking word about this to the others, you hear?"


	3. Micah Bell x Reader (Part 2)

As the gang prepared for the train robbery, Micah suddenly found himself unable to keep (y/n) out of his head. She sounded so unhappy. He could save her from that life. So he did, at least in the simplest of terms. 

The two would walk around town together and talk. The years felt like they were melting away. This caught the attention of the gals from camp. They had been sent to scout as well and had seen Micah with a (h/c) woman. He was actually smiling and offering her his arm like a gentleman. That gossip had quickly spread around camp and even to Arthur.

"Micah, soft on a gal? Now that I have to see" he had said when Sadie told him about what Karen had told her.

Rather than engage in the train robbery, Micah had more important things to do. While the others were getting money for the gang, Micah was getting his woman. To have her back, he had to deal with her husband first. That was no matter with his trusty pistols. The law was a bit of a problem or rather it would have been if they had not been distracted by the train robbery. He took (Y/N) back to camp to start their happily ever after. 

//I may add an epilogue.


	4. Bill Williamson x Reader (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Williamson is soft on the reader but doesn't know what to do and seeks some feminine advice on the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all don't mind the inclusion of my oc

Bill Williamson couldn't deny it. He was soft on (Y/N). Now, it wasn't like it didn't want to make a move. He just didn't know how so the most logical conclusion to him was to ask a woman in particular a woman that read a lot of romance novels.

Bill went over to Mary-Beth. "You read a lot of that sappy romantic shit right?"

Mary-Beth tilted her head. Why was Bill asking her about the books she read? She wasn't offended by how he put it since he can be abrasive. "Well I wouldn't call it that but I do read romance novels" she corrected, showing him the book entitled before asking suddenly "who are you getting soft on?"

"Why do you think I'm getting soft on anyone?" Bill snapped defensively.

"I can't help you unless I know who it is Williamson." Mary-Beth reasoned.

"Fine. But you can not tell anyone else."

"Just tell me already."

"(Y/N)."

"I should have guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill snapped once more.

"Just that you act a little soft on them. Now, I'll help."

And help she did. Though it didn't quite go as expected and it ended rather poorly with (Y/N) covered in mud and various food and drink stuffs as well as being bucked off of a usually calm Brown Jack. Hopes of (Y/N) feeling the way he does dashed, Bill retreated into the nestest town: Rattlepost. Luckily the gang had an ally there, the tavern owner Emma.

Emma gave Bill a friendly smile when he entered. "This is a pleasant surprise. You're hardly ever one to visit. It's good to see you though" she greeted.

"Yeah. Thanks" Bill mumbled.

"You look down" Emma observed, pouring Bill a drink.

"Long story."

"I got time" Emma motioned to the quiet bar. The only person aside from Emma's daughter was the town drunk and he was passed out.

"Fine but you better not laugh" he told her before explaining his feelings for (Y/N) and consulting Mary-Beth for help.

"So you're soft on (Y/N) huh? Never thought I'd see the day" Emma commented, filling the sulking man's glass.

"You gonna make fun too?" Bill snapped.

Emma shook her head. "Now now. No need to get defensive. I wouldn't make fun of you over something like that. Now why are you sulking here instead of with them making a move?"

"The idea Mary-Beth had didn't exactly work."

Emma quirked a brow and refilled his glass. "Why don't you tell me what happened so I can help? I've been married before you know"

Bill recounted the picnic gone wrong and the spooking Brown Jack experienced before sighing and saying "so you got a bright idea to fix this mess?"

"Talk to them. Easy as that. Relationships are about communication. They're not easy like the novels Mary-Beth reads. Just go talk to them"


End file.
